fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bare Necessities (Twelve Princesses version)
Susan Test climbed onto Jim Crow and started tickling him for a little bit, and he laughed and said, "No, no-no, now you're tickling." Susan then started to tickle him deliberately, and he said, "No, no, we don't do that here in the jungle! No, you're tickling, I can't stand the tickling." Minnie, Alice, and Wendy started to tickle Timothy and the four crows. "Help! Somebody help us!" Timothy cried, laughing hysterically. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers laughed before they called, "Help, Twilight Sparkle! Guys, help us!" "Oh boy, that's all they need," Sunset Shimmer said. "More confidence." "Give up, you guys?" Susan asked. "We give up, I told ya. Oh, we give-" Susan and her friends stopped tickling them, as Timothy said, "Hey. You know something? You're alright, kids. What do they call you?" "Minnie Mouse, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo Pelekai, Kairi, Amy Rose, Kilala Reno, Susan Test, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel." Twilight Sparkle answered. "And they're going back to the Kingdom of Families right now." "Kingdom of Families?" Jim Crow said. "They'll ruin them!" "They'll make women out of them!" Lil' Urle added. "Oh, guys," Namine said, as she and her friends hugged their new friends, "I want to stay here with you!" "Me too!" Viper said. "Me three!" Rapunzel added. "So do we!" Minnie agreed. "Certainly you do." Reverend Zachariah said. "Oh?" Pinkie Pie said, looking amused. "And just how do you think they will survive?" "'How do you think they will," Tyrone said, "What do you mean, 'How do you think they will?'" "They're with us, aren't they? And we'll learn them all we know." Big Daddy Lou added. "I agree with you!" Timothy said. "Us too!" Jim Crow added. "Well, that shouldn't take too long." Rainbow Dash said, sarcastically, making Timothy glare at her. "Look," Timothy said to the girls, "now it's like this, girls. All you've got to do is..." He and the crows then clapped their hands and began to sing one of the most memorable Disney songs in the history of memorable Disney songs. Timothy: Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife Hearing this, Twilight Sparkle and her friends gasped at this. Jim Crow: We mean the bare necessities Are Mother Nature's recipes That bring the bare necessities of life! Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel got into the beat and began dancing with Timothy and the crows. Jim Crow plucked two coconuts off a tree and gave one to Minnie and the other to Reverend Zachariah. He bonked his coconut on his head, breaking it open. Reverend Zachariah: Wherever we wander Wherever we roam We couldn't be fonder of our big home! Minnie bonked her coconut against her head, but all that did it was hurt her head. Tyrone: The bees are buzzing in the trees To make some honey just for us He and the others went to the peanut patch, revealing peanuts and corn, as Alice and her friends stood at their side. Big Daddy Lou: When you look under the rocks and plants And take a glance at the fancy ants And maybe try a few! Timothy ate the peanut while Jim Crow and his brothers ate corn. "You eat peanuts and corn?" Alice asked, curiously. "That's right." Lil' Urle said with a smile. "Here, help yourselves!" Jim Crow said as he gave the peanuts and corn to the girls. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, and Kairi ate the peanuts while Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel ate the corn. "Thanks, guys!" Wendy smiled. "No problem, kid!" Timothy responded. Lil' Urle: The bare necessities of life will come to you! "But when?" asked Olivia. Jim Crow: They'll come to you He knocked a banana tree and a banana fell. He squeezed it out of the peel and swallowed it whole. Timothy: Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife! He knocked one down for Lilo and she peeled it open, only to discover it was empty and frowned. We mean the bare necessities That's why a mouse and crow can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life! Another banana fell down and Lilo picked it up. She was about to walk over to Timothy and the crows, only for all of the bananas to fall from the tree and bury her. Jim Crow: Now, when you pick a pawpaw Or a prickly pear Jim Crow danced over to a prickly pear bush and began plucking the prickly pears off like it was nothing. Kairi tried the same thing, but yelped in pain as she pricked her finger. And you prick a raw paw Well, next time, beware Don't prick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear Try to use the claw While he sang this, he picked up various fruits on one of his wings and stacked them all together and swallowed them whole. Reverend Zachariah: But you don't need to use the claw When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw He grabbed a grapefruit and tossed it to Amy, who caught it. Have we given you a clue? "Golly, thanks, guys," Amy said. "Pawpaw," Rarity groaned. "Of all the silly gibberish." Tyrone pulled Rarity by the tail, as he said, "Come on, gals, get with the beat!" before he and the others began singing again. Timothy: The bare necessities of life will come to you "They'll come to us!" Kilala said, gleefully. They'll come to you As a musical interlude began, Jim Crow said, "How about scratching on that left shoulder there, Susan?" Susan began scratching. "Now, just a hair lower..." Susan went lower, "There, right there. That's it. Ahh... This is beautiful. That's good." "Kid we've got to get to a tree, this calls for some big scratching." Timothy said, pointing to a tree. "You're lots of fun, Timothy, Jim Crow, guys!" Susan said, as Timothy and the crows started scratching against the trees. "Right on it," Timothy said. "Yeah! That's delicious! Oh, ooh! Just a little bit-mm...yeah...ooh." Jim Crow pulled Timothy's shirt off his back and uses his claw as a backscratcher. "Ooh. Yeah!" Satisfied, he and the crows let themselves fall into the water and said, "Oh, man, this is really living. So just try and relax. Yeah." Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel got into the water, as he continued, "Cool it. Fall apart in my backyard. 'Cause let us tell you something, girls." A bee flew by, as Jim Crow said, "If you act like that bee acts, uh-uh. You're working too hard. And don't spend your time looking around for something you want, that can't be found." On 'found', they sat straight and the girls fell into the water, before they started to sing, as Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others surfaced. Jim Crow: When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinking about it And I'll tell you something true He, Lil' Urle, Reverend Zachariah, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, and Timothy slid down on their seats down a small waterfall and the twelve princesses followed, on their backs. The bare necessities of life will come to you Watching this, Fluttershy sighed and shook her head, as she and her friends turned and walked away saying, "We give up." "Well, I hope their luck holds out." Applejack added. "Girls, how about you singing?" Timothy said, and the twelve princesses joined in with the mouse and crows. All: Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife "Yeah, man!" Namine said. All: We mean the bare necessities That's why a mouse and crow can rest at ease With the just the bare necessities of life "Yeah!" Jim Crow said. With just the bare necessities of life "Yeah, man!" Viper said and Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, and Tyrone laughed. "Beautiful," Big Daddy Lou said. "That's real jungle harmony." Tyrone added. "We like being mice and crows." Rapunzel said. "That's our girls," Jim Crow said. "And you are going to make swell mice and crows. Why, you even sing like one." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake